yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayla Walker
14ed94870679bfccc26cabc794d6dd84.jpg 178063__drawing-girl-blonde-hair-freckles_p.jpg tumblr_npjrw8MQ761tu8do4o2_500.jpg "I'm not a hero like you...good was never an option for me. I realize that now..." Nicknames Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Fathers baby nickname) La La Jay Behavior/Personality Jayla is laid back and fiercely loyal to the ones she cares for. The blonde enjoys using sarcasm to poke fun at others though it's all in good fun and has a righteous attitude of doing the best you can. She is persistent, hard to knock down and even tempered, making sure to always keep a cool head about things. She is the definition of a stylish girl who enjoys clothes shopping, getting her nails done yet she is brainy and has an entire wall of books. Though if there is a sale at the mall, you can find her there without a doubt. c06e1f08e114f2b93e5ff936d7777ffc.jpg 17f26fed086d124ce565714dd4642f50.jpg Ark 24 update: Ever since her fathers death and the destruction of Kasiahna City, Jayla wandered in the skylands aimlessly in grief and a loss of identity. Her powers were growing more rapidly and she could not stay in populated areas for too long without causing earth quakes. 2 years of wandering, Deadman found her and took her in as a soldier. Giving her shelter and training her on how to fully unleash her powers she changed sides and also her hero name, no longer going by Miss Avalanche but by Devastation. Her behavior has morphed as well, no longer as sunny as she use to be though she still carries that smile and playful attitude...somethings just never change even with life trying to get you down. 35bdbbfc3849ae53d3db445a6666802a.jpg|Hah, life is a joke. I must be the punchline. Apperance Jayla has long blonde locks of hair with big round brown eyes and a giant bright smile. Her skin is a fair complexion and her body is rather nicely porportioned but some of her form is riddle in small scars thanks to her time with her abilities manipulating the ground. When in her civilian attire, she wears cute girlish style like skirts, dresses and leggins with fashionable tops and the like. When its time to get dirty though she will throw on some jeans and a tanktop or a black tube top, she doesn't define her taste with just one style and then of course there is her hero attire which is an entirely different thing all together. Her nails are kept well polished and manicured and she does this A LOT thanks to being a part time mechanic and a hero, she chips them all the time but that doesnt stop her from trying to keep up appearences! Her hair when in hero mode is in long curly waves as opposed to her straightened style she keeps when she isn't fighting crime. She puts in blue eye contacts and the suit gives her a height difference, since she doesn't believe in wearing masks and hey if superman can put glasses on and not be recognized, why can't she do the same??? 7a1d3706d3a87cf6239f574e1ec9e49e.jpg plum_by_dctb-d5otr87.jpg 1415ccde8b676b49de7f0fec6d9add18.jpg 13448500774a11a1daa2471c9403c346.jpg e968e5037142b21b4e0f69f1053614e0.jpg e19c4747726a99a96707d443a64c5f8d.jpg 2e0cb87979b1c20f4923144d2dd49c01.jpg Allignment Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. Education Graduated at 17 with honors 'Relationship' Single 'Fighting Style' Hapkido a dynamic and highly eclectic Korean martial art. It is a form of self-defense that employs joint locks, grappling and throwing techniques of other martial arts, as well as kicks,punches, and other striking attacks. Hapkido contains both long- and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent. Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, avoiding the use of strength against strength. Tae kwon do Taekwondo is characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. To facilitate fast, turning kicks, taekwondo generally adopts stances that are narrower and hence less-stable than the broader, wide stances used by martial arts such as karate. It combines combat and self-defense techniques with sport and exercise. This emphasis on speed and agility is a defining characteristic of taekwondo and has its origins in analyses undertaken by Choi Hong Hi. The results of that analysis are known by ITF practitioners as Choi's Theory of Power. Choi's Theory of Power is based onbiomechanics and Newtonian physics. For example, Choi observed that the power of a strike increases quadratically with the speed of the strike, but increases only linearly with the mass of the striking object. In other words, speed is more important than size in terms of generating power. 3201433473_1_10_SX3PyYWy.gif tumblr_nhlyendKac1t084lbo5_400.gif Sakurakouji_Sakura_martial_arts.gif tumblr_m6o5mlwD8t1rycw41o3_500.gif 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) tumblr_nh9d2uRuql1tmy9ugo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m9xk7qEH9D1rnv7ooo1_500.gif Chi Form Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) isGouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Devastation Jayla took on the identity of a vigilante known as Miss Avalance! Thanks to her abilities and the love of justice she's taken it upon herself to do good for the sake of others and help the weaker people. A victim of crime herself, after handling it on her own the first time around she realized becoming a hero the city could depend on would be one of Jaylas many dreams and the powers awoken the night she avenged the almost death of her father aided her in the decision to become a vigilante! Update: Like stated above, she is no longer known as Miss Avalanche but now switched to Devastation and is on the other side, the criminal side aiding and supporting Deadman and all his endevors. Vibration Manipulation: The user is able to vibrate their being, part of the environment, and project vibrations through almost any medium. The user can project attacks through the ground, water, or air, for an advantage, and inflict harm by vibrating a solid to dust or pulp. The user can generate shock-waves that can push targets over, repulsed them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. Just as her name suggests she is able to cause quakes of chaotic porportions and avalanches. She uses these abilities to fight crime all through out her district and makes sure to stop evil doers right in their tracks.The outfit itself is made of a special kevlar and nomex microfiber mesh, superior to that of the bullt proof vest of todays age The Fibers are woven so tightly together, yet form fitting, stoping any bullet of mid grade calibur from making full penetration. The skin tight design of the suit is form fitting, allowing for ultimate free flowing movement, withouth restricting flexibilty and dexterity. The suit makes no noises even under heavy movement and even has noise reduction patterns on the soles of the feet. There is also lightlweight steel padding, in the vital areas which include, the rim of the neck, the chest, abs, and back. With padding on the outter side of the thighs. The other look for the suit is simply stockings and boots, but the jacket has the same material. The suit has a very small fiber woven texture that vibrates when shifts in pressures occur such as real life sound poles, where the fibers will vibrate and create an equalibirum effect, that allows Jayla to not be effected by her own seismic emissions and sound waves. She does not wear a mask but does try to hide her identity by putting on blue contact lenses and changing her hair style from straight to long and wavy not to mention her suit gives her extra inches of height. If heros can change their appearance by simply wearing glasses why couldn't she do this? It's worked so far anyway. tumblr_n713sfoulw1te9vdao2_500.gif tumblr_inline_nb6iuy2shT1sxlnaw.gif Whitebeard_axe.gif 2775877-rav_cv10.jpeg 2820041-terra3.jpg 2640849-terra3.jpg 3157208-2752573-tumblr_manu7ap5hf1qit8hho1_1280.png 2970260-tumblr_mbyj6rvxgy1qjcq1co1_500.jpg 2703031-bop_cv17.jpg 0d78caf80bba0be452a8218e862cd65e.jpeg Abilities: Seismokinetic Combat Jayla is able to infuse seismic energy with physical attacks, releasing seismic waves upon contact through punches and kicks, and absorbing seismic waves to make themselves stronger. Tumblr static tumblr m9uqbpiqky1ruvcrq.gif 4499638-6344910136-tumbl.gif Lunapic_133560295349782_1.gif tumblr_n3xa65G9Nu1tsrpxio1_400.gif Seismic Sense The user is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Users are able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. through earth and metal. Lie detection ''' Since humans have a physical reaction when they lie, such as a heightened heart rate, Jayla has perfected her skills and can lock on to those physiological changes and tell whether or not a person is lying. tumblr_ml2oqucYpE1qz5qe0o1_500.gif tumblr_n4g383RM481sk47ceo4_500.gif '''Acrobatic/Parkour Acrobatics is the performance of extraordinary feats of balance, agility, and motor coordination. It can be found in many of the performing arts as well as in many sports (sporting) events, and martial arts. Acrobatics is most often associated with activities that make extensive use of gymnastic elements, such as acro dance, circus, and gymnastics, but many other athletic activities — such as ballet and diving — may also employ acrobatics. Parkour is a holistic training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. Practitioners aim to get from A to B in the most efficient way possible. This is done using only the human body and the surroundings for propulsion, with a focus on maintaining as much momentum as possible while still remaining safe. Parkour can include obstacle courses, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like, depending on what movement is deemed most suitable for the given situation parkour-gifs-20-gifs_4.gif Allies/Enemies Web Strider ( Kevin "Koa" Chan ) Jayla once looked up to Web strider but after the destruction, thought him to be dead. After theyre re-union they have now become sworn enemies as they fight for different teams. She still cares for the man as that was her idol growing up as well as a close friend and once upon a time 'could have been' lover. Nothing ever really came from it though. Deadman ' The man who found her wandering through skylands, giving her a new found purpose. The relationship between them isn't complicated...this is her employer and on occassion they mess around, call it a bonus package in the work field. Jayla with who she is as a person can't help but care for those she spends the most time with and though she'd never let the concieted bastard know it, she does hold him dear. At the end of the day though she knows what his true love is and it's crime. 'Background Patricia Walker always wanted to be an actress but was stuck with the role of a house wife, marrying her highschool sweet heart at the age of 16 when she became pregnant with Jayla. Her husband, Jerry Walker loved his wife since highschool and owned a modest auto repair shop that his father passed down to him and his father and so on. Patricia was not happy with her boring life so she continued to chase her dreams of being in the spot light, finally being discovered when Jayla was 3 years old. She left the child behind to be raised by Jerry, the girls father and in a broken home. She hasn't seen her mother since or well maybe she has in the movies, Patricia changed her name and Jerry won't let his daughter see what she looks like. Jayla did not turn out bad even with the lack of motherly role in her life, she was loved dearly by her father and he played both sides well. Though he didn't have much income every once in a while money would come in from a mysterious source which he assumed was Jaylas mother trying to do her part in some way which paid for Jaylas classes of ballet, gymnastics and martial arts. By the time she was 8, she was winning all sorts of gold medals, 2nd and 1st place titles in nationals and championships. Thanks to the scholarships she earned she could attend college on a free ride. Her father pushed hard to make sure she could do all these things and Jayla would carry odd jobs to help support her small family even graduating highschool at the age of 17 just so she could get it out of the way and make money faster. Although she wants to go to college and become a chemist and work for "Son Enterprises." That dream was put on hold when her fathers shop was hit by a bunch of yakuza laundering money from him. The neighrborhood feared them and all the family owned business gave what they could but Jerry would always cause the thugs trouble, not giving them anything even as they got a lil more aggressive with their tactics...Then they made him pay in other ways to make an example out of him, getting his knee caps busted and being knifed in the spine...Jayla was not home at the time but found her father bleeding out on the floor. That night in the hospital, her father underwent emergency surgery to save his ability to walk and regain all the blood loss. Jayla feared for his life and forgetting all rationality she left her father resting in the hospital room to go find those bastards who tried to murder him. What could she do?? The police had questioned her most of the night and told her they would handle it, to not take it into her own hands. That was the night she met Kevins father, Danny Chan who was the lead detective on the case. It seemed he'd been on their tail for a while but Jayla knew they'd make their crimes disappear like it never happened...so she'd make them disappear. All she had was her fathers shotgun and a deep hatred for all Yakuza, finding their base since they didn't do anything to hide it! They were out in plain sight being cocky scum of the earth and proud of it. Entering their hang out in district 1 in a small arcade casino she pointed the barrel at the gang, catching them by surprise...but she couldn't pull the trigger. She froze, finger on the trigger but the humanity in her just couldn't take a life! It was a big mistake...they over took the blonde and beat her in to the ground, taking her up to the boss who ordered the hit on her father. "Learn your place, bitch." He was young in the face not very good looking with greasy short hair and a lean skinny figure. Known as Cobra, he had her knelt down while taking the shotgun and aiming it to her skull. Jayla, beaten and bruised was enraged by the injustice...because they were bigger and had guns and had no regard for life they could do whatever they wanted? It wasn't fair!! The building began to shake and tremble just as much as Jayla had as she screamed. "I won't be silenced!" The men holding her were knocked off their feet as she arose and the entire domain was beginning to crack and shift from the seismic waves coming from none other than Jayla! Confused but determined she stretched her arms outwards and the cieling above the gang crumbles and debris falls, large slabs of concrete flying from every which way and knocking into the men, trapping them underneath while Cobra gets caught by the leg with a a slot machine, begging for his life. Jayla wasn't going to kill them but she couldn't control what she'd started as the building started to fall on top of them! Without another word, she turned and ran out in time while watching the casino implode in on itself with the others still inside...she watched, satisfied with what happened even if she didn't know why she could do what she did. None of the bastards died though just hospitalized with broken bones and shattered spines...it was good enough for her as Danny Chan found proof of their crimes and they got prison time. Her father made good recovery though it took almost a year of expensive and intense phyiscal therapy to get him back on his feet. No one knew it was Jayla who caused that earth quake and she didn't want to tell her father she was some sort of freak so she kept it a secret...Training herself to keep control of her gift/curse to make sure she doesn't accidentally hurt anyone but it gave her an idea of taking justice in to her own hands... Now a vigilante known as Miss Avalanche, she spends what free time she has saving those who can't save themselves from scum bags and criminals. She is a teachers aid part time while also working at the auto shop with her father to help bring more money and attending University to become a biochemist!! She keeps a busy schedule and is always on the move so finding time for anything else can prove to be rather difficult for the blonde but her high energy keeps her from burning out. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Equilibrium 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Vigilante